Warming up the Cold
by Mimi-Mako
Summary: One night Soubi decideds that it's time for Ritsuka to lose his ears. After some convincing, Ritsuka agrees.


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Loveless, or any of the characters.

Hello again!!

Well, this is my second fanfic on Loveless, I hope you guy's like it!!

If you haven't read the other one, please do! Even though it has nothing to do with this one…LOL!!

Sorry if it's bit short. .

Ritsuka was busy typing on his computer. He had a report to do for his class, even though he doesn't really do homework in fact he never does it. This time however, he just wanted an excuse to get away from Soubi for a bit.

Soubi was sitting on the floor by the bed, but decided to stand up and walked toward Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka." He called the name of his young lover.

"What?" Ritsuka said. " I'm busy."

"I know but…" Soubi played with Ritsuka's little cat ears. "It just occurred to me, shouldn't you get rid of these?"

"No!" Ritsuka tuned back, he was now facing Soubi. "Of course not! What would the others think if I did? I'm still in elementary school Soubi!!"

"Does that matter?" Soubi said, and smiled. "Should you care what they think? Besides, don't you want to be the first in you class to lose them? The others might just turn to you for advise."

"I don't want them to."

"Are you sure?" Soubi spoke, then leaned in and kissed Ritsuka.

"Umm…"

"You do want them gone." Soubi knew what his love wanted, even though Ritsuka didn't really tell him. "I'll take them from you."

"No, Soubi." Ritsuka turned his head.

Soubi then picked Ritsuka up off the chair, and carried him to the bed.

"I said no." Ritsuka spoke, annoyed.

"You know you want too…" Soubi whispered in Ritsuka's ear.

"Ugh, fine!!" Ritsuka finally gave in.

Soubi then smiled once more, and began to take off the clothing of his little lover. Once he pulled off the clothes, he threw them off somewhere in the room, he didn't care where they landed they were trash to him now. He was able to take off his clothes as well and carelessly threw them away.

Both were now completely naked, Ritsuka's tiny little body trembling from the cold in the room. Not just cold, he was filled with apprehension, not sure what to expect.

Soubi picked up on this and whispered, "Don't worry, the cold will soon fade. I'll warm you up." He began to kiss at Rituska's neck, and at the same time stroke the genitals of his lover. Soubi wasn't expecting much from Ritsuka's genitals, they were still small, but touching it might excite the little one.

Rituska began to make small moaning sounds. All this was new to him, and the feel of Soubi's hand stroking him made him feel amazing.

Soubi then worked his way down kissing and licking little Rituska's abdominal area. Eventally Soubi made it all the way down to Ritsuka's hairless genitals. He licked it slowly and put his mouth around it every so often. This action caused Ritsuka to heat up a little bit, and his moans became louder.

The sounds that escaped from Ritsuka's mouth was like music to Soubi. He figured that it was time to start, so began to stretch out the virgin.

As he began a cry surfaced from Ritsuka, "Oh, Soubi!!"

"It will be okay." Soubi assured Ritsuka. "I'll be gentle with you."

Ritsuka nodded, even though his body was a bit heated he was still trembling a little. His body was filled with anxiety of what would happen next. Soubi took note of that, and smiled sweetly, "Ritsuka," He called the name of his lover. "don't worry, just relax."

"Yeah…" Ritsuka whispered.

Soubi had finished stretching Ritsuka and began to enter into him.

A little squeal came from Ritsuka, but as Soubi began to venture in deeper Ritsuka's cries became louder. Soubi enjoyed the sound of Ritsuka, as he bucked into him he came. Ritsuka didn't seem to mind, he was having fun. His body was now warm, and the apprehension and anxiety seemed to go away. He was now letting himself cry out, his face flushed with the romantic fever that seemed to run through him.

When they had finished Soubi laid himself down next to his lover.

"Thank you." Ritsuka said and smiled.

Even though his ears were gone now, he was happy that the one that took the innocence away from him was the one that he loved most.

Soubi smiled back and kissed Risuka on the forehead, "Good night." he whispered.

End


End file.
